


keeping safe

by ElasticElla



Series: fate's broken circle [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Companion Piece, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: She can’t help the gasping breath – the girl looksjustlike her daughter would right now.
Relationships: Jocelyn Fairchild/Luke Garroway/Dorothea "Dot" Rollins
Series: fate's broken circle [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/933645
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	keeping safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K_Popsicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Popsicle/gifts).



Jocelyn looks down at the picture Luke was able to subtly acquire. She can’t help the gasping breath – the girl looks _just_ like her daughter would right now. With bright orange-red hair, porcelain skin and a stubborn chin, she looks to be a Fairchild. Little Clarissa would be eighteen years old, beginning to leave the nest for college. Maybe she’d have her artistic talent, or maybe her father’s cursed tongue put to better use in debate. Maybe she’d skip it all together, take a year off for them to explore the world together, for they never had enough time –

Dot wraps an arm around her, “It’s blood magic.” 

“I know,” Jocelyn says, wiping her eyes. “It’s a smart trap for him, it’ll work. There’s no way…” 

Luke squeezes her hand, “I did a thorough background check on the kid – her story doesn’t pan out. Her source of income, apartment, company – none of it. The only thing that makes sense is the Clave planted her as a deep undercover unit for him.” 

Jocelyn sighs and nods, “I know. It’s just hard not to hope that night was a false nightmare.” 

“We’ll reunite with her one day in the beyond; your real daughter,” Dot says. 

And Jocelyn’s smile is weak, but appreciative. Dot gave up her magic to cloak them from any means, and Luke became a werewolf without a pack. Jocelyn broke her stele before they ran, a far easier sacrifice than her younger self would have ever imagined. 

The cup is beyond safe, hidden in a card only she could access, mixed in with a dozen others that appear identical. It isn’t the way she expected her life to turn out, bittersweet it may be, it’s still – too happy, too domestic, no bloodshed – a softer way to save the world. And nestled between her two lovers, she feels well again.


End file.
